


I saw you (And my world changed for the better)

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brooklynn is kind of famous, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ringing in the new year with Yaz and Sammy, Sammy Kenji and Darius work at a coffee shop, Sammy and Kenji brotp, Yaz and Ben are buds, and this is completely unedited trash, but also they never actually work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: (Kenji once drunkenly told her that she reminds him of the sun, and if she is the sun, then Yaz is the moon. Darker, and mysterious, yet still glowing with beauty.)OrYaz is hot and Sammy is struggling to deal with that.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	I saw you (And my world changed for the better)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure what this is but. Here you go.

When Yaz first walks in, Sammy swears she’s seen an angel. A really buff angel. Sammy has never seen someone this muscular. And don’t even get her started on this girl’s legs. Is it even possible to have legs like that? Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and she looks sweaty, almost tired, yet she still looks like she just came from the runway. 

(And honestly, the sight of this girl is just the nail on the coffin, cementing how gay Sammy is.) 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Kenji says from behind her, effectively breaking Sammy out of her gay pining stupor. 

She flushes at his comment. “Shut up. I bet you find her hot too.” 

Kenji smirks. “Just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I find every women attractive. The guy with her though,” he whistles. “Now that is an attractive specimen.” 

The guy with her is around their age, so around twenty. He’s about Darius’ height, with short brown hair, and a book tucked underneath his arm. 

“I like what I see, oh I like it a lot.” He sing-songs.

“Shh,” she says. “They’re coming over. Don’t say anything stupid or embarrassing.’’ 

“Asking Kenji not to do anything stupid or embrassing is like asking a T-rex not to attack a Coelophysis.’’ Darius, their coworker says. 

“Huh?” Kenji says articulately. 

“Dinosaur thing.” Darius says in lieu of an answer. 

“Um hi,” The really pretty girl says. “Could I have one caramel frappuccino and a soy latte?” 

“Sure!” She chirps, far too excited, and it must show, because Kenji snickers in the background. “That’ll be $8.47. Name please?” 

“Yasmina.” She softly replies as she hands Sammy the money, and  _ god  _ even her name is beautiful. Does this girl have any flaws?

Sammy smiles brightly. “A caramel frappuccino and a soy latte for Yasmina coming right up.”

Kenji and Darius begin working on her order as Yasmina goes to sit by her friend Kenji thinks is hot. 

And when they’re finished, Sammy calls out “Yasmina’s order!”, and finds out that she really likes how her name slides off her tongue. She also finds that she doesn’t like it when Yasmina leaves, bells above the door clinking together as she walks out.

She sighs wistfully. “Do you think she’ll come back?” 

Kenji shrugs. “I hope her hot friend comes back.” 

Darius shakes his head while cleaning off the counter. “It’s rough being single.” 

“Darius you can’t even talk. You’re dating that girl from your biology class, who we still haven’t by the way.” Kenji says pointedly. 

“Yeah Darius, we want to meet your girlfriend!” Sammy adds, brightening just slightly. 

Darius looks flustered. “Well we’ve both been very busy lately.” 

“Uh huh, sure. Busy.” Kenji says. 

She tunes the two boys arguing, and distracts herself with thoughts of Yasmina, and the hope that she’ll come back. 

– – – – –

Yasmina’s friend comes back to the cafe a week later. Kenji makes her switch to being a barista so he can flirt with the man. Apparently, his name is Ben, he’s a student at the local university, and he and Yaz are both on the track team. 

(She pushes the information into the back of her mind, and pretends not to be excited at knowledge about Yasmina.) 

When she brings Ben’s drink to his table, he looks up, and grins shyly. ‘‘Hi,’’ he says. “You work with Kenji right?”

“Yup.” Sammy says brightly, setting down his drink at the table. 

“He’s flirting with me right?” Ben asks, cheeks reddening just slightly. 

“Do you want me to tell him to stop?” She asks, because this has happened before, customers taking offense to Kenji’s flirting. 

Ben shakes his head, and hands her a piece of paper. “Can you give this to him please?” 

She takes it, barely constraining herself to open it and see what he’s written. “Sure thing.” 

“Thanks.” he says, before getting his stuff together, and leaving. 

(By Kenji’s reaction to the paper, Sammy assumes Ben’s written something good. And when Kenji shows up fifteen minutes late to his next shift, hair slightly disheveled, she  _ knows  _ it’s something good.)

– – – – –

The next time Yasmina comes to the cafe, she’s crying. 

It’s 2 o’clock on a Wednesday, usually their down hour when she comes in. Her eyes are puffy, nose slightly red, cheeks wet, and it takes all of Sammy’s self control to not reach out and hug her. 

Instead, after she orders, Sammy gets a slice of banana cream pie Darius has made, and goes over to her. 

Yasmina looks up at her arrival. ‘‘Oh, I didn’t order that.’’

Sammy gives her her patented cheerful grin. ‘‘It’s on the house.”

Yasmina shakes her head. ‘‘I really shouldn’t.”

“I insist. It’s our baker Darius’ new recipe, and it is to  _ die _ for.”

Yasmina relents. “Well if you insist, I guess I’ll try it.” 

She claps her hands excitedly. “Prepare to be blown away.”

The other girl tries a bite, and immediately widens her eyes. “Wow. This is really good.” 

Sammy smiles, glad she could comfort her. A little time passes before Yasmina speaks again. 

“You know, you don’t have to do this. The whole being nice thing, giving me pie.” She says. 

Sammy blanches. “Of course I do. You’re having a bad day Yasmina, and it is my duty to make you feel better.” 

(She knows they’re strangers, and Sammy really only knows her name, and  _ yet. _ And yet, she feels drawn to this girl, like Yasmina is a magnet, and Sammy is a helpless scrap of metal, falling and tumbling just to be near her.)

She gives Sammy a small smile. “Just Yaz is fine.” 

“Yaz,” She tries, and her stomach flips. ‘‘Do you want to talk about it?” She asks gently. 

Yaz sighs, playing with her hair. “I guess my therapist told me to talk about my issues.” She sighs again. “My parents still can’t believe their perfect daughter is gay.”

Sammy forms a  _ oh  _ with her mouth. Yaz laughs bitterly. “It’s so stupid that after everything, a part of me still wants their approval.”

Sammy shakes her head vigorously. “No, it’s not stupid. It’s completely normal to want your parents approval. That being said, you have to know that you’re an amazing person, and your parents are blind for not seeing that.” 

Yaz smiles weakly. “You hardly know me.” 

“Call it a hunch.” She says, smiling brightly. 

Yaz leans back in her chair, sipping her coffee. “What about you? Any family troubles?” 

“My parents are in massive debt, so I dropped out of college, and I work three jobs now.” She says bluntly, and waits for Yaz to be disgusted. To curl her lip and say  _ wow you’re a college drop-out. How sad.  _

Instead she looks almost in awe. “You must really love your parents to drop out of college and work three jobs to pay off debts that aren’t even yours.” 

Sammy shrugs. “They’re my parents. I’d do anything for them.”

(They talk after that, about everything and nothing, until Yaz has to go, and Sammy is stuck wondering how on earth she fell this fast.)

– – – – – 

“You should ask her out,” Kenji says a month after Yaz first walked into the cafe. “Darius and his girlfriend are throwing a apartment-warming party, and you should ask her to come with you.” 

Sammy’s throat constricts at that thought. Of asking Yaz, perfect, beautiful, absolutely ripped, kind, Yaz out. 

(Kenji once drunkenly told her that she reminds him of the sun, and if she is the sun, then Yaz is the moon. Darker, and mysterious, yet still glowing with beauty.)

“I can’t believe after like seven months of dating, this’ll be the first time we’ll meet Darius’ girlfriend.” She says, deflecting.

“I know right! Honestly I’m—” He pauses, and his gaze sharpens. “Hey, you’re trying to change the subject!”

Sammy gives him her best innocent expression. “Me? Change the subject? Never.” 

“You should ask her to come! There’s no way she’d say no, she’s totally gone for you.” 

She sighs, moving to wipe the non-existent stain on the counter. Kenji continues to pester her. “I’m asking Ben to come.” 

“That’s different, you guys are dating. Yaz and I however, are not dating.” She points out.

“You could just ask her to go as friends.” Kenji says, his last ditch effort.

Sammy knows Kenji well enough to know that he won’t leave this alone until she agrees. It’s one of his worst (and best) qualities. “Fine, I’ll ask her next time she comes in.” 

“How conviennent. She just walked in.” Kenji says, and she looks up to see Yaz walking in. Fantastic timing.

“Hey Sammy. I’ll have my usual.” Yaz says, digging around her bag, not purse as she’d told Sammy a week ago, for change. 

“One soy latte coming right up!” She chirps. “$3.21 please.” 

And when Yaz gives her the money, her hand lingers, and this is the perfect time to ask her out. 

She clears her throat. “Um Yaz. Darius and his girlfriend are throwing a party, and Ben and Kenji will be there, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. With me. If you don’t want to, that's totally fine too.” 

Yaz smiles softly. “And miss a chance to make fun of Kenji and Ben? Of course I’ll come.” 

“Told you she’d say yes.” Kenji murmurs.

“Shut up.”

– – – – –

“Kenji this was a horrible idea. What on earth am I going to wear?” 

Her bedroom is nothing short of a mess. It looks like a tornado came in, clothes on the floor, her bed, and everywhere else. 

“Chill Sammy. You’re just going to a party with her, not asking her to marry you.” Kenji says, moving some of the shirts off of her bed so he can sit down. 

“Right,” She takes a couple deep breaths to steady herself. “It’s just a party.” 

Kenji holds up her leather jacket. “You could wear this, show her your bad girl side.” 

Sammy takes the jacket from him, and runs her hand over it. “I did drop out of college…” 

“Yeah, to help pay off your family’s debts. That’s not exactly bad girl material.” Kenji retorts.

“You’re the one who suggested I was even bad girl material in the first place.” Her phone buzzes, and she picks it up, then immediately drops it. “Kenji, it’s Yaz. She texted me. What do I do?” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Text her back,” He says slowly. 

She takes a deep breath. “Right. Text her back. That is totally something I can do. Super easy.”

(She doesn’t text her back right away. At least, not until Kenji takes the phone from her hands and types out a reply.

“You’re a useless lesbian.” He tells her matter of factly, and she thinks he’s probably right.”)

– – – – –

The first thing Sammy sees when she walks into Darius’ new apartment is the surprising amount of people there. She knows Darius does not know that many people. Must be his girlfriend. The second thing she sees is Brooklynn, a.k.a her favorite YouTuber when she was younger. She’ll have to ask her for her autograph later. And how she knows Darius and his girlfriend. The third thing she sees is Yaz. And instantly she forgets everything else. 

She forgets she gave up her dreams and life goals for her family. She forgets the fact that she’s tired as fuck from working from 1 am to 8 pm straight. She forgets her anxiety about coming here tonight. Everything else fades away, and for a moment, it’s just her and Yaz. 

It’s nothing short of perfect, until someone bumps into her, and spills their drink all over her leather jacket. 

‘‘Oh my god, I am so sorry.” The girl says, and she loses sight of Yaz, which honestly frustrates her more than the fruity drink staining her jacket. 

“It’s fine, really.” She says, sending the girl a bright smile which Sammy hopes she takes as  _ look I’m fine, please leave.  _

The girl doesn’t leave, instead she wrings her hands and says, “I still feel awful. Could I buy you a—”

Kenji interjects. “Sorry, but I have to borrow my friend. Excuse us.” 

He pulls her away before she can say anything. “Thank me later,” He says. “Now come on, we need to meet Darius’ girlfriend.” 

  
  
  


Darius ends up being in the kitchen, talking to Brooklynn and Ben. 

“D-man!” Kenji shouts, and it's obvious he’s had a few drinks. “I believe there’s someone we need to meet.”

Darius sighs. “I told you to stop calling me that. It’s embarrassing.”

Kenji grins, and slings an arm around Sammy’s shoulder. “No way bro. Now where’s your girlfriend? We have to embarrass you.” 

Brooklynn grins. “You’re looking at her.” 

Sammy and Kenji’s jaws drop in unison. “You’re,” He points to Brooklynn. “Dating him?”

Darius lets out an indigent noise. Brooklynn just laughs. “For the past seven months, yeah.” 

Kenji rubs his head. “I think I’ve had too many drinks,” He then frowns. “Or too few.” 

“Definitely too many,” Ben pipes up. “You have an early class tomorrow, and you shouldn’t be hungover for that.” 

Kenji grins. “Yes Nurse Ben.” 

“I still can’t believe that Darius is dating  _ the _ Brooklynn. You have like five million subscribers!” Sammy exclaims. 

Darius lets out a huff. “Is it really that hard to believe that someone like Brooklynn would date me?”

“Yes.” Kenji says seriously, and the rest of them (excluding Darius) stifle a smile. 

Sammy catches sight of Yaz then. “Excuse me guys, but I need to go. Nice meeting you Brooklynn.” 

(‘‘Go get your girl!” Kenji shouts as she walks away, but she chooses not to dignify that with a response.)

  
  
  
  


Sammy finds Yaz in the living room. 

“Hey stranger.” She says with a smile. 

Yaz’s face splits into a grin. “Hi Sammy. Care to have a drink?”

She really shouldn’t, she has an early shift tomorrow, and she’s already tired, but when Yaz is looking at her like that, she really can’t say no. “What’re we drinking?” 

Yaz looks at two bottles on the counter. “Either some cheap whiskey or cheap bourbon. Which one do you think will taste better?” 

A part of her wants to say  _ I don’t care, I just want to taste your lips.  _ Instead, she shrugs and says, “Whiskey maybe.”

Yaz pours them each a glass, and holds hers up. “To Darius and Brooklynn.”

“To Darius and Brooklynn.” She repeats, clinking her glass against Yaz’s. 

Sammy takes a sip, and instantly, her throat burns. She forgot she never liked whiskey. By the looks of Yaz’s grimace, neither does she. 

Yaz sets down her drink. “Can I be honest?” 

Sammy grins. “Sure.” 

She leans closer, and Sammy’s brain short-circuits from the proximity. “I did not think when you’d ask me out, our first date would be your coworkers apartment party.” 

“D-date?” Sammy stutters. 

“This isn’t a date?” Yaz asks. “Seemed like it to me.” 

“Oh well I guess it could be a date. If you wanted it to be.”

Yaz laughs. “It’s okay Sammy. But you still can ask me out obviously.” 

(And so Sammy does.)


End file.
